It is known to use magnetic bead based separation to separate a desired material within a container. More specifically, a magnetic material can be added to a solution in a container. Desired material can then be associated with the magnetic material. A magnetic device can then be used to separate the magnetic material, together with the associated desired material from the solution in the container.